Obsesión cegadora
by BelyPendragon
Summary: Serie de OneShots narrados por sus protagonistas. [UA][OOC]


**Bienvenidos a este Oneshot que a su vez es un Song-fic.  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **" Obsesión cegadora"**

 _La canción es "Mienai Tsuki" - Maiko Fujita_

* * *

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez, por primera vez le tome una atención "real" a la persona que se encontraba de pie a mi lado. Aun no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo mi "Amigo con ventajas", porque no sabía cómo describir la relación extraña que teníamos con Ryoga.

Yo amaba a Ranma, pero conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos por aquella muchacha de cabellos azules. Él solo tenía ojos para Akane, él moría y vivía por ella, y aunque yo hiciera hasta lo imposible por tener un poco de su atención eso no cambiaria... después de todo ya lo había intentado.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa incrédula se apodero de mis labios mientras mis ojos se enfocaban en Ryoga nuevamente. _"¿Qué había dicho?"_

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunte poniéndole atención.

—Ukyo—su voz sonó ronca, y eso definitivamente no me gustaba —Ya no lo soporto más, no puedo seguir persiguiéndote en una "relación" que no va para ninguna parte—dijo seriamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra relación.

Otra vez Ryoga estaba haciéndome una escena, una de las muchas que montaba cuando quería darle un nombre a nuestra extraña amistad. ¿Por qué será que no lo entiende? Yo amo a Ranma, y aunque no me ame, sé que aun existe una esperanza para mí. Porque dentro de todo el campus de la Universidad Furinkan, la única que no voltea a ver al Saotome es justamente Akane Tendo.

Yo solo tenía que esperar que la chica rechazará a mi Ran-chan. Y luego yo estaría ahí para darle consuelo encantada. Él correría hasta mi con el corazón roto y buscando un apoyo, y yo aprovecharía la oportunidad para meterme en su corazón.

Sí, aun tenía una mínima esperanza.

—Ukyo—Ryoga hablo de nuevo, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad —Saldré de tu camino, ya estoy harto de ser el reemplazo de Ranma en tu vida—lo mire un tanto sorprendida —Esto no es sano para mi, ni para ti...

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le pregunte con la frente un tanto arrugada, cruzando mis brazos mientras me levantaba de la incómoda silla del casino.

—¡Esto es enfermo! —contesto mi pregunta dándome una severa mirada—Yo obsesionado con que me ames, y tu obsesionada con el idiota de Ranma —sus palabras me molestaron, pero supongo que mi sorpresa fue mayor que mi irritación, porque fui incapaz de hablar. Ryoga continuo — Ukyo abre los ojos, eres una mujer llena de cualidades, eres hermosa, amable, simpática, la chica más brillante y asombrosa que he conocido. Muchos besarían el suelo por el que caminas, pero lamentablemente eres una idiota que no ve más allá de Ranma. Nunca serás feliz con ese sentimiento...

Pestañe algunas veces al ver sus ojos temblorosos, parecía querer llorar y su voz había sonado verdaderamente afectada. Me sentí tan mal... nunca me había sentido así en mi vida, tan diminuta, tan empática por otra persona. Le había hecho daño a Ryoga con mi egoísmo, aunque nunca había sido mi intención hacerlo.

—Ryoga, yo... —el me mostro la palma de su mano en señal de que me detuviera, y así lo hice.

—Ukyo, no tienes que decir nada—Ryoga hablo con voz nostálgica —Espero que logres darte cuenta a tiempo.

Sin poder pronunciar una palabra lo vi marcharse. Y en mi lugar inmóvil, aun estaba aturdida por lo que me había dicho, sus palabras habían sido como un huracán azotando cada parte del interior de mi mente.

Los días pasaron tan lento desde ese momento. Pero aparente estar bien, hice como que nada hubiera sucedido y sonreí fingiendo que me sentía excelente... aunque por dentro me sentía destrozada. Y no entendía por qué.

Vi algunas veces a Ranma junto a Ryoga y la odiosa de Akari caminando por el campus. Y por primera vez en esos días, note que ignoraba la presencia de Ranma. Mis ojos buscaban a Ryoga constantemente, pero él jamás me miro. Y por alguna razón que desconocía me dolía que no me notará, porque siempre que estaba cerca podía notar su mirada en mí, yo era su centro de atención desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Y ahora simplemente parecía ignorarme, y eso comenzaba a molestarme, me hacía sentir como si fuera invisible, como si no existiera.

Creía poder mantener mis pensamientos controlados en casa, pero me sucedía todo lo contrario. Miraba la sala de estar y parecía poder ver a Ryoga a mi lado, juntos y riendo mientras veíamos una película sentados en el sofá. Mi mente se estaba ensañando conmigo al recordarme esos momentos. A donde fuera que enfocara mis ojos me traía dulces y amargos recuerdos, miraba la mesa y podía vernos comer, veía mi cuarto y podía verme entre sus brazos.

 ** _"Cada vez que pienso en ti, mi cuerpo se paraliza.  
Mi corazón late muy rápido, y el pecho me empieza a doler"_**

Me dirigí a la parte delantera de mi casa para atender el restaurant y ayudar a mi padre. El olor de la plancha me distrajo un poco de mis pensamientos, por fin me sentía bien. Amaba cocinar más que a cualquier cosa, y aunque estudiara administración para manejar el local prefería estar ahí, tras la plancha y atendiendo a la clientela. Nada me era más satisfactorio que ver la sonrisa de un cliente al disfrutar la comida.

Sin embargo... cuando no había que hacer en el restaurant, mi mente volvía a traicionarme. Mis ojos miraban la puerta corrediza del local con insistencia, esperando con una falsa ilusión a ver que Ryoga entrara por ahí.

—¿Pasa algo U-chan? —escuche la voz preocupada de mi padre.

—No papá, no pasa nada—lo calme forzando una sonrisa.

—Ryoga no ha venido... —comento haciendo que me tensara al oír su nombre—¿Paso algo con él?

—Tiene cosas que hacer papá—justifique con una amargura que no deseaba transmitir.

Papá puso una cara triste y me sentí un tanto mal por ello. Sabía que mi padre quería a Ryoga, y era inevitable no hacerlo. Pero por la expresión que debí haber puesto, creo que no se atrevió a seguir con la conversación.

Empecé a pasar la espátula por la plancha caliente, mientras pensaba en las razones por las que no había notado antes lo bueno que era Ryoga. Él era encantador, un tanto tímido a veces, un muchacho con un corazón de oro, apasionado, sensible y divertido. Me pregunte nuevamente luego de enumerar las infinitas cualidades del Hibiki ¿Cómo no lo había podido ver antes? Y en ese instante lo supe... Sí lo había visto, pero estaba tan obsesionada con Ranma que no pude apreciar lo que tenía a mi lado.

Había sido una estúpida por no darme cuenta de lo que Ryoga me ofrecía. Yo que buscaba un profundo amor incondicional, un romance que marcara mi vida y fuera algo digno de contar a mis futuros hijos. Lo había estropeado por completo.

Extrañaba a Ryoga, sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos y su dulce manera de verme, de tocarme y de hacerme sentir especial... como si fuera única. Me había negado a aceptarlo hasta ahora, pero lo amaba, y no me había dado cuenta en que minuto se había adentrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Desde entonces habían pasado dos semanas, y aun miraba mi celular con la esperanza de que me llamará. Pensando en que Ryoga volvería a buscarme como antes, pero eso no sucedió.

 ** _"Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba esperando tu llamado  
¿Hasta cuándo van a continuar estos días de impactarme a mi misma?"_**

Salía de la tienda con las compras que papá me había encargado. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, por el fin de mes y la ausencia de la lluvia. Me costaba avanzar con normalidad mientras cargaba las bolsas y luchaba por avanzar esquivando a los que se cruzaban en mi camino. Logre llegar al enorme cruce de Shibuya, y esperando a que la luz verde se hiciera presente en el semáforo quise morirme.

Mi pecho se contrajo de dolor y por unos segundos pensé que había olvidado como respirar, porque comenzaba a ahogarme en mi propia angustia. Pestañe algunas veces deseando que esa imagen no fuera real, porque eso no podía sucederme a mí. No otra vez, no de nuevo...

 ** _"La enorme multitud, en esa gran intersección  
El viento sopló de repente y tuve que arreglar mi cabello  
Esperaba la luz verde_**"

Pude ver claramente a Ryoga junto con Akari del otro lado de la calzada, ambos parecían conversar con alegría mientras se encontraban tomados de la mano. Entonces ahí me di cuenta de lo patética que fui...

 ** _"Cuando al otro lado vi a la persona que extrañaba  
Tú... y la persona que sostenía tu mano_**

 ** _De pronto estaba escondida, Mi cuerpo no se movía  
Mi corazón latía muy rápido, Mi pecho dolía  
Y lo único que podía hacer era disimular"_**

Mis ojos comenzaron a arderme y supe que lloraría en cualquier momento, pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte y afrontar mi realidad. Tenía que despertar y ver lo que había perdido a causa de mi obsesión, a causa de mi estúpida ceguera.

Me fije en lo feliz que lucía Ryoga al cruzar la calle, y un absurdo y estúpido deseo de querer ser Akari cruzo por mi mente inevitablemente. Yo quería tanto estar con Ryoga, quería ser yo quien la que lo hiciera feliz, la que lo hiciera sentir único y especial... como él lo había hecho conmigo.

Al llegar al otro lado de la calzada, desee voltearme y gritar. Pero me contuve con una fuerza de voluntad que no supe específicamente de donde saque. Había pasado por el lado de ambos, y pese a eso, ninguno se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

 ** _"De repente miré al cielo, la luna y las estrellas estaban ocultas;  
Las nubes cubrían todo y tu no podías verme desde el otro lado.  
Ni siquiera recuerdo algo de la gente que pasó a mi lado, pero  
¿por qué logre reconocerte en medio de todos?_**

 ** _Trate de olvidarte tantas veces, una y otra vez  
y sin embargo seguí extrañándote  
Aunque a la persona a la que le sonríes ahora no soy yo"_**

A unas cuadras de llegar a mi casa me detuve. Necesitaba respirar un poco más el aire del exterior, y por otro lado no quería que mi padre notará que había estado llorando. Porque seguramente tendría que decirle el motivo, y aun no me sentía capaz de hablar de eso. Me dolía tanto aceptar que Ryoga le había dado su corazón a otra persona.

Solté las bolsas en el suelo y apoye mi espalda en un buzón de correos rojo. Me abrace a mi misma con fuerza, en un vano intento de auto-consolarme, mientras mis lagrimas seguían escurriendo por mis mejillas. Me sentía tan abatida, la verdad se clavaba en mi como si fuera un puñal desgarrando mis entrañas, haciéndome sentir un dolor que jamás había podido experimentar antes.

Mis piernas perdían fuerza y pensé que caería sentada en el asfalto, pero en su lugar sentí unas fuertes manos sosteniéndome desde mis brazos.

—Ryoga... —deje en evidencia al causante de mi dolor.

Pero no era él. En su lugar frente a mi había un muchacho alto de rasgos finos y hasta demasiado femeninos para mi gusto, llevaba su cabello negro ébano atado en una coleta. Pude notar que me miraba con dulzura y eso me descoloco un poco.

—Konatsu—hablo el corrigiendo mis palabras —Mi nombre es Konatsu, y ese tal Ryoga seguro debe ser un imbecil—sonrió tan varonilmente que, me arrepentí en haber pensado antes que lucía como chica —Solo los idiotas hacen llorar a las chicas.

Seque mis lagrimas con mi antebrazo y él me extendió unos pañuelos, los cuales recibí con la amabilidad que siempre solía tener con mis clientes.

—¿te ayudo con tus compras? —Konatsu pregunto en un tono tan servicial que me saco una leve risa.

No alcance a responder y él muy intruso ya tenía todas mis bolsas en sus manos. Di un suspiro resignado mientras le daba una mirada amenazante al muchacho. Pero en vez de intimidarlo como pretendía hacerlo, parecía divertirle porque movía sus pestañas exageradamente y esbozaba una patética sonrisa.

—No te daré dinero por esto—le hable en tono grave y con mis manos en mis caderas.

—Solo quiero conversar—dijo en un tono desinteresado —¿Ryoga es tu novio?

Su pregunta hizo que me ahogara con mi saliva, y por unos momentos quise correr a casa por mi espátula para golpearlo. Pero en su lugar solo me limite a contestarle... después de todo era un extraño, me importaba poco que lo supiera, y yo necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma.

—No, nunca lo fue.

—¿Amor no correspondido? —indago levantando una de sus cejas.

—Algo así... solíamos salir —respondí —Y ahora tiene novia —arrastre las últimas dos palabras por mi garganta, casi raspándola.

—¿Te uso? —la voz de mi nuevo carro de compras sonó ronca e irritada.

—No—negué moviendo mis manos de forma autómata —De hecho, yo lo use a él... —Konatsu relajo su mirada y me sentí un tanto alegre por ello —Yo, no me había dado cuenta que lo quería... hasta hace poco.

—No se valora lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde—soltó divertido aquella frase cliché, y yo afirme con la cabeza aceptando resignada los hechos —¿Él es feliz?

Mis pasos se detuvieron por la pregunta, y me detuve de pronto a pensar en ello. La cara de Ryoga feliz junto con Akari era tan diferente a la que solía tener conmigo, ósea su felicidad con ella me parecía mucho más cálida y real. Sonreí con amargura al darme cuenta que Ryoga nunca había sido tan feliz a mi lado.

De pronto me sentí un poco más aliviada dentro de mi sufrimiento, porque al menos Ryoga estaba realmente feliz, y él más que nadie merecía serlo... aunque no fuera conmigo.

—Sí, y aunque me duele... estoy feliz por él—respondí con una sonrisa para seguir caminando hasta mi casa.

—Entonces... yo también estoy feliz Kuonji-san—dijo llamando mi atención que supiera mi apellido.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunte un tanto perturbada, pensando en que quizás hablaba con una especie de psicópata encubierto.

—Estudio en la misma Universidad que tu, fui a la misma prepa que tú, vivo a tres cuadras de tu casa y suelo comer seguido con mis hermanas en el Uchans—revelo Konatsu en un tono molesto.

—Lo siento—le dije en voz baja y un tanto apenada.

En verdad lamentaba aquello, porque podía comprender que su molestia se debía a que no lo hubiera notado en todo ese tiempo. Yo odiaba sentirme ignorada, y sabía cómo se sentía... había sido descortés de mi parte no notarlo.

—No hay problema—sonó despreocupado mientras se detenía en la puerta de mi casa —Espero que no me olvides y me saludes en la Universidad.

—Claro—conteste animosa recibiendo las bolsas.

—Ukyo, siempre es tiempo de volver a comenzar—dijo dejándome un tanto desconcertada cuídate —termino de decir antes de marcharse corriendo.

Entre a mi casa y deje las bolsas en el recibidor, pensé en que mi padre seguramente me reñiría por eso pero no me importo.

Mire hacía mi pasado y recordé las palabras de Ryoga nuevamente. El siempre estuvo en lo correcto referente a mis sentimientos por Ranma, me había obsesionado por haber sido rechazada por el Saotome. Y estaba tan sumida en conseguir que me viera, que no había sido capaz de ver más allá de eso... no había sido capaz de ver el amor verdadero, ese que alguna vez tuve y lo ignore.

 **"De algún modo, probablemente seguía esperando que algo pasará  
Aún cuando fuiste tú el que me enseñó que debo seguir adelante  
Pero es tan doloroso, no sé cómo olvidarte..."**

Escuche la lluvia caer nuevamente, y me asome por la ventana de mi cuarto para ver las gotas caer. Nunca me había gustado la lluvia, la odiaba desde niña... pero por alguna razón ahora la apreciaba, esperaría a que las gotas dejaran de caer, hasta que el sol nuevamente se hiciera presente. Y hasta que un nuevo día comenzará... y nuevamente pudiera empezar desde cero.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Este fic salió en mi modo sad :( , no recuerdo exactamente cuando escuche por primera vez la canción Mienai Tsuki de Maiko Fujita... pero después de escucharla me sentí tan nostalgica, pfff... miles de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente. -yo lo amaba! ;-; pero él era toxico...- hahaha quería compartirlo con ustedes.  
Esto esta dentro de un contexto alternativo, de un fic que estoy escribiendo. El cual no sé cuando vea la luz, porque estoy escribiendo super disperso últimamente... necesito ordenar mis ideas. Y organizar mejor mi tiempo.

 **Espero que les guste y gracias por leer =)!**  
 **Saludos!**


End file.
